Тви'леки
Тви'леки ( ) — всеядная гуманоидная раса, зародившаяся на планете Рилот. Её представители предпочитали питаться грибами, плесенью и мясом рикритов. Отличительными особенностями тви'леков являются разноцветная кожа и парные отростки на голове, имеющие форму щупалец. Отростки называются «лекку». У тви'леков достаточно стандартное строение органов речи, что позволяло им обучаться большинству инопланетных языков, однако они предпочитали твилекский язык, использующий кроме речи небольшие движения лекку. Красота твилекских женщин была известна по всей Галактике, и из-за этого их часто продавали в рабство, делая танцовщицами или символом положения в обществе. Рабыни-тви'лечки, в частности, имелись у Джаббы Хатта. Внешность Две наиболее заметные особенности тви'леков — широкий спектр окраски кожи и пара отростков на голове. Отростки, также называемые «лекку» или «тчун-тчин», начинаются от затылка и содержат часть мозга тви'леков. Само слово «тви'лек», как предполагается, произошло от сочетания «twin lekku», то есть «пара лекку». Отростки выполняют различные функции в повседневной жизни тви'леков, в том числе накапливая жир и являясь эрогенными зонами. При разговоре на твилекском языке используются слова и небольшие движения лекку. Примечательно, что у новорождённых тви'леков не было лекку — вероятно, они отрастали по мере взросления.Tales of the Jedi: Redemption , известный своей полнотой твилекский сенатор.]] Лекку очень чувствительны, и их сильное сжатие настолько болезненно, что может легко лишить сознания почти любого тви'лека. Иногда повреждение отростков влечёт необратимое повреждение мозга тви'лека. Поврежденные лекку можно заменить протезом как в случае с Рианной Сарен. Длинные или особым образом уложенные лекку считались символом положения, означая почтенность, влиятельность и богатство их владельца. Также лекку являлись аналогом фаллического символа, и обоими полами большие лекку рассматривались как определенно положительное качество. , тви'лек-летан.]] Отростки на голове являлись гордостью тви'леков, особенно при общении с другими расами. Название «тчун-тчин» в действительности относится к каждому лекку: «тчун» означает левый лекку, а «тчин» — правый. В обычных беседах тви'леки часто называли свои лекку «тчун» и «тчин». Спектр возможного цвета кожи тви'леков весьма широк: зелёный, оранжевый, коричневый, жёлтый, синий, белый и фиолетовый — вот далеко не полный список цветов, которые были ещё и различных оттенков. Среди тви'леков изредка встречаются особи с бирюзовым цветом кожи — тви'леки-рутианы. Ещё более редки тви'леки-летаны, имеющие красный цвет кожи, вызванный генетической мутацией. Некоторые тви'леки красили кожу, нанося на неё узор, как, например, танцовщица Аий Вида. Форма ушей тви'леков остается загадкой. В то время как известны мужчины-тви'леки только с ушами, как у людей, среди женщины встречались как тви'лечки с ушами, как у людей, так и с «слуховыми конусами». Головные уборы, обычно демонстрировавшие статус тви'лека, иногда использовался для препятствия рабам изучать язык тви'леков, непонятный для других существ. Тви'лечки считались исключительно стройными и привлекательными, что делало их излюбленным объектом работорговли и индустрии развлечений, чему в частности способствовал Вилмар Грарк. Многие мужчины-тви'леки часто затачивали собственные зубы, однако истоки этой традиции неизвестны. Культура Природное изящество и экзотическая красота тви'леков сделали их популярным товаром среди работорговцев. Многие тви'леки сами развивали торговлю рабами на своей планете. Для некоторых похищение и продажа детей казались отличным способом заработать, другие рассматривали рабство как способ уберечь детей от ухудшающейся природной среды Рилота. Многие тви'леки считали рабство эффективным способом распространения расы и сохранения культуры, поскольку других причин для межпланетных перелётов у них не было. Независимо от того, как сложилась подобная ситуация, многие тви'леки были рабами или артистами, становясь символом положения их хозяина. Особенно ценились женщины с редким цветом кожи: рутианки и летанки. Тви'леки, сбежавшие от рабовладельца, часто становились ворами, прибегая в этом ремесле к искусству обольщения. Хотя многие тви'леки вели жизнь торговцев или даже преступников, раса имела славные военные традиции. Именно воины-тви'леки использовали чир'даки, или «Семена смерти», звёздные истребители, соединившие в себе кокпит TIE-Fighterа c крыльями X-Wingа. Во время Войны за бакту твилекские воины помогали Веджу Антиллесу в борьбе с Исанн Айсард. Одежда тви'леков подбиралась в соответствии с полом. Мужчины-тви'леки часто носили длинные, свободные одежды, а женщины обычно надевали более узкие, обтягивающие платья. Религия thumb|right|[[Миссия Вао, твилекский подросток.]] Религиозные верования тви'леков в основном неизвестны, но, по крайней мере, один источник упоминает «Твилекскую богиню». Осталось невыясненным, означает ли это, что тви'леки поклонялись одной богине или почитали несколько богов, одним из которых является женщина-бог. Государство , твилекский мастер-джедай.]] Твилекское общество было разделено на кланы, каждому из которых принадлежал собственный город. Каждый город управлялся автономно пятью тви'леками — главами клана. Эти пятеро управляли кланом, пока один из них не умирал. В этом случае оставшиеся члены правительства уходили в пустыню дневной стороны планеты, предположительно обрекая себя на смерть. Их место занимало следующее поколение. Если новые правители не были готовы занять своё место, назначались наместники, которые осуществляли временное управление.Во времена Новой Республики ночная сторона Рилота была застроена наподобие Корусанта. Твилекские имена Эйла Секура.]] Вместо того, чтобы различать собственное имя и название клана, тви'леки объединяли их в одном имени. Личная часть выбиралась исходя из названия клана, часто с изменением слов или смещением букв, чтобы придать имени нужное значение. Такие изменения символизировали единство. Если тви'лека изгоняли за какие-либо преступления, его имя разбивалось на несколько частей. Такое изменение считалось унизительным. В некоторых случаях тви'леки соединяли многочастные имена представителей других рас в единое имя, изменяя их звучание таким же образом, как и при объединении личного имени и названия клана. Например, тви'леки часто произносили имя Веджа Антиллеса как «Веджан'тайлес», что означает «убийца звезд» — если бы они использовали произношение основного языка, в результате получилось бы нечто отвратительное и оскорбительное на их языке. Примером настоящего твилекского имени может послужить «Науар'авен». В этом случае название клана — «Вен», а личное имя — «Науара», однако последняя буква «а» личного имени была переставлена во вторую часть, меняя таким образом общее значение. Если имя использовалось за пределами Рилота, оно могло быть разделено на две части, став «Науара Вен». Другим примером системы выбора имени может быть название расы: при разделении «тви'лек» может означать «twin lekku» (парные лекку). Нет никакого скрытого смысла в том, что эти принципы не соблюдались во времена заката Галактической Республики, когда даже выдающиеся лидеры тви'леков, вроде Ро Фенна и Пола Секуры, предпочитали использовать свои личные имена даже в частных беседах на Рилоте. Известные тви'леки , тви'лек.]] *Алора *Зиаан Амерсу *Ютура Бан *Инетри Идассен *Астраал Вао *Миссия Вао *Шадо Вао *Науара Вен *Аий Вида *Анн Гелла *Танн Гелла *Дешара'кор *Тотт Донита *Зор *Чи Иквай *Каз'им *Копеж *Жар Лестин *Койи Матеил *Лин Ме *Луне Минкс *Пампи *Алема Рар *Дарт Руйн *Рианна Сарен на Рилоте.]] *Гуун Хан Сареш *Эйла Секура *Лон Секура *Нат Секура *Сиенн *Супи *Орн Фри Таа *Тал'дира *Дарт Талон *Нолаа Таркона *Ула *Биб Фортуна *Тру'эб Чолакк *Шакка За кулисами *Название «тви'леки» не было закреплено до 1987 года, когда оно появилось в «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First edition». Слово не произносилось ни в одном из фильмов серии «Звёздные войны». *В игре «Star Wars: X-wing» тренировочная миссия происходила возле планеты «Тви'лек». По-видимому, это было ошибочное название Рилота. Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *«Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''Survivors'' *''Jedi Chef'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Nameless'' *«Дарт Мол: Диверсант» *«Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» *''Single Cell'' *''Urchins'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Podracing Tales'' *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза» *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Fett Club'' *''Force Fiction'' *''Nomad'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *Комикс «Jedi Quest» *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» *''The Lesson'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Elusion Illusion'' *«Звёздные войны. Республика 49: Жертва» *«Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино» *''Tides of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *«Джедай: Аайла Секура» *''CIS Shadowfeed Year's Start Fete Day Edition'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *«Звёздные войны: Одержимость» *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Spy Girls'' *''Sithisis'' *''To the Vanishing Point'' *''What Goes Up...'' *«Лабиринт зла» *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов» *«Повелитель тьмы: Возвышение Дарта Вейдера» *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Falling Star'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Out of the Cradle'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Number Two in the Galaxy'' *''When the Domino Falls'' *''Ringers'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Nerf Herder'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *«Звёздные войны. Империя: Дарклайтер» *''Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Spare Parts'' *''Star Wars Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Star Wars Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''Lady Luck'' *''The One That Got Away'' *''The Breath of Gelgelar'' *''Hunting the Hunters'' *Комикс «Shadows of the Empire» *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Finder's Fee'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Lucky'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *«Звёздные войны: Союз» *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *«На грани победы 2: Возрождение» *«Звезда за звездой» *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *«Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» *«Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *«Звёздные войны. Наследие: Излом» *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' }} Источники *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Card: Overland March) * (Card: Sith Apprentice) * (Card: Sore Loser) * (Card: Undercover) * (Card: XP-38 Landspeeder) *''The Return of the Galactic Moon Festival'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и ссылки Внешние ссылки * Категория:Порабощённые расы Категория:Разумные млекопитающие Категория:Расы Категория:Тви'леки bg:Туи'лек de:Twi'lek en:Twi'lek es:Twi'lek fr:Twi'lek it:Twi'lek hu:Twi'lek nl:Twi'lek pl:Twi'lekowie pt:Twi'lek fi:Twi'lekit